The bonds we make
by elvesknightren
Summary: Vampires carry many bonds through out there lives.One bond,a very rare and powerful one has been unseen for centuries until one night,this bond is forged in the heat of a moment between a Pureblood and a newly turned fledgling. Humor/Family/Hurt-Comfort
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight!But how things go in this AU however...**

**I do^_^ So please enjoy,and leave a review  
**

Kaname entered Kaien Cross's home and found Yuuki happily waiting, too jittery to stay on both legs at once. But was quickly alerted to the other presence, captured in her left arm was a silver haired child barely ten years old. His face was trained on Kaname's with a fierce scowl that pinched his cute face in an angry expression. The angst dripped off him in dark swirls and the room was tense to but the oblivious Yuuki who was still clutching his arm and smiling happily at her favorite person. "Who's this?" Kaname's eyes narrowed at the possibly dangerous entity that had attached itself to Yuuki, and caught a glint of[gleaming]silver.

"Die Vampire, the boy untied Yuuki from himself and ran at the pureblood steak knife in hand, willing it towards the pureblood's heart. Kaname held back but caught the boy's wrist though too late, he'd already cut Kaname's jacket covered arm, blood dripping down sluggishly. The boy in his jerking only accomplished in cutting himself in the same way, and then the smell hit Kaname in a strangely strong way. A very wrong way in front of Yuuki, but there was nothing for it. He knelled down, level with the boy's face after he forced him to drop the blade. He still overshadowed the boy's slender frame but his eyes still glowed the same. There was an angry flame and…the boy was afraid, and it clenched something in him to see that in those lilac eyes .He gazed into the boy's eyes as he began to lick his hand where the blood had dripped down, making his way to the open wound. He sucked on the wound, fangs only ghosting over the opening, paying no mind as his blood dripped down into it.

It healed the moment he finished, pulling away to look at the bewildered boy's face.A pleasant humm coursing through the two. The world was blacked out and they stood alone gazing from wine to lilac eyes and back again. Then in a moment of light that existed beyond there physical plain, Zero's fangs extended and he passed out right into Kaname waiting arms cuddled into his chest Kaname rose. He looked at Cross and spoke four words that changed things-completely. "We need to talk"

**to be continued... **


	2. Chapter 1 the explaination

**Thanks! so much to everyone who left a review-I love them!and to all my readers,sorry it took so long,but here it is chapter 2!enjoy**

Zero woke up in an unfamiliar place covered in soft was in a room that was filled with space, a mahogany wardrobe across from the four poster bed complete with cremey satin canopy, he lied where the hell was he? he tried to think back, when he was with Yuuki and Cross having dinner then the doorbell rang and…

The rest was like a dream that he could remember if only he could concentrate just a tad this place was a mystery, did he faint?But why would he..

Then the door opened to a chocolate haired teen dressy clothes in looked pristine and zero [had a]a warm comfortable feeling from him.

"Ah,I see your up,I was worried you'd keep on with the walked over and sat on the edge of the bed his hand falling into place over zero's forehead,before [said he]slapped it away and glared his best death ray at the [strange/stranger]man. "Zero,he tutted lightly,I need to see if you have a temperature to see how your body's handling _things_.

"**What things**?"the suspicion dripped from his words[lips]

Kaname's eyes softened at the figure lying in his bed,he wasn't going to like this[what he had to tell him]not one bit,but he had to know

"Your Seal broke last night when we completed the bond."

Zero's eyes widened like a kitten's taking up most of his face as his hand flew up over the tattoo that was still visible if only a bit duller.

"You're lying,Master's seal wouldn't have broken so soon!,"it's too strong he added silently.

"No,normally not but the vampire blood in you was too strong when it saw the chance to form the bond,it did last voice was plain but warm[no sharp tones or fury could be felt-cause they weren't there

He watched on as the fledgling felt for his fangs with his smiled slightly at the adorable looked up with a desperate jerk.

"What bond?"

"Zero,what do you understand about Pureblood vampires?"

Zero froze,he felt that familiar power,it covered the whole room,how could he have missed it?!but the power wasn't exactly the same this one didn't make warning bells go off/search lights swiveling in his head,no,this one was comforting and the hell!?

"What did you do to me,you leech?!You're just like that woman!Did you turn me into your pet or something?!"

He was lost his reached out and pulled zero to him,encasing his body in his own.

"shh Zero,it's fine,you're no ones pet."He stroked the silver locks down,there owner's breathing evened and as he calmed in Kaname's hold.

The Pureblood sighed"Zero vampires have long considered children a miracle,do you know why?"

He felt the shake of a head on his chest and went back to stroking the silver hair."A very long time ago it was extremely difficult for a vampire to conceive,even today not many children come from two vampire's union,this is especially true for Purebloods."he paused for a moment to let it sink in,before continuing,"Because of this,we have extremely high paturnal instints,it's in our very happened last night is the ultimate proof of before our blood joined,your blood called out for a protector,a parent,and my instints in turn craved,screamed out to has been over 1000 years since the last time the familiar bond has been made,during the last vampire war mere fledlings were orphaned,and the bonds were made."He felt hands tightening on his shirt."These bonds cannot be broken."

He was violently pushed away[he was shoved away violently]"What kind of shit are you spewing!?"

"Zero,he lifted his chin for the lilac eyes to stare back into his own redwoods',don't spout such language"

Zero's eyes slitted,a scowl pursing his lips.A long shackled pause hung in the air

"What the F%$* did you do to me?!"he screeched.-and promptly dropped to the ground in a clatter of noises!

'**thunk**

' a resounding thunk rang out from a light cuff to the silverette's head

_"language"_ Kaname shook his head side to side in exasperation

Zero just looked up stunned,a hand laying on his hurt pushed the smaller hand away and rubbed the spot[smooth[ly] [lovely][carefully]to the younger vamps astonishment."Zero,this bond is a very special thing,I will not let harm come to you,his face was serious in this vow,it is now my job to watch over you,do you understand?"

He's head bowed Zero muttered out"Purebloods don't give a damn about anyone but themselves,then his voice became sharp as he began to shout,she didn't give a fuck about orphaning us or leaving me there to _twitching_ alone in my own **blood**,surrounded by **corpses after she bit me**!"

Tears welled up at the ends of lilac eyes,face scrunched up as he wiped furiously at his arm reached out and threw him off balance landing him on Kaname's lap face pressed into a warm struggled,it paid off minimully with him only being able to lift his head and stare at the the Pureblood's warm burnette cupped zero's check,with a thumb brushing the brimming tears away."What Shizuka Hiou did is a disgrace to _our_ kind"

Leaning over smaller vampire,blocking out the background around them

"Things will get better,how ever slowly..."

**to be continued...**

**So was it surprising? good,a downer?tell me what you think  
**

**Thanks so much to all the reviewers who got me really excited about Bonds We Make**

**with such response ^_^**

Maria

KxZ fan girl

Cielheart Ie'chan

ben4kevin

and special thanks to breXanime


	3. Chapter 2 starting out

**Hello,And thanks to all my faithful readers,I know I've been away but I wasn't really sure what to do with "The bonds we make" as I came to a crossroads of how to proceed,however inspiration struck and with some luck I'll be uploading the next chapter way sorry for the delay,and thanks for not giving up on this,I won't either ^_^**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Knight;just what my imagination and this story.  
**

**So without further au due;**

The birds flew over the Moon dorms,the sun a golden river painted on the skys. And in a large king sized bed a little boy began to wiggle awake.

Kaname was sleeping peacefully something they had both gained in the last year.

His plans were going wonderfully, the dorm was comfortable and everyone listed moved in. Only his closest had began classes at Cross Academy, parents of lesser vampires still a bit hesitant about sending there children to a hunter run, human infested prison. No matter how the pure blood dressed it as a palace.

He was lost in thought as his fledgling began to wake. Sitting up his satin pajamas wrinkled then falling slickly back below the sheets. Zero's head nudged his belly, the silverette too disoriented to notice where he threw himself.

"Good Morning, Zero" He ruffled the boy's locks fondly.

"Mmhmm" Kaname chuckled, the boy was hopeless in the mornings. He circled his arms around the smaller male, pulling him on his hip. The boy just let his head sag on his guardian's shoulder.

The Mansion was dead at this hour, not even an early riser like Takuma was skulking around. The kitchen was pristine and near new, most of the residents choosing to stick to the tablets or candy(in the case of a certain three)

Kaname opened the fridge one handedly, pulling the juice out. He poured out one cup of it and filling his own with water, pulling a small container from the drawer.

"Here" The boy accepted the cup with a nod guzzling it down.

Kaname dropped a couple of the tablets in watching them dissolve until it was a dark crimson. He took it elegantly sipping the blood substitute.

"Better?" Zero was wide awake head darting around taking the room in. He nodded, looking up at the young teen." Good, then it's time to get ready" He finished the blood and replaced the boy back on his hip. Kaname dressed himself and left Zero to take care of himself.

Zero had finished his usual routine and exited the lush bathroom, back to the enormous bedroom suite. He scoffed at the term dorm;dorms don't have there own bathrooms and office space. This logic was wasted on the spoiled vampires as they lived there lives in splendor. Though he'd never admit there were some things in this splendor even he was fond of.

Kaname sighed the moment he laid eyes on the young vampire. His hair was a total mess, like he hadn't even ran a comb through it. He took his own brush and pulled the boy between his legs as he leaned on the [now made up] bed. Zero squirmed and fought but Kaname held strong finally getting it through the tangled rats nest.

'There"Zero darted out of his grasp, staying over two arms lengths away. The boy's hair was a moot point between the two, Zero didn't comb it and Kaname couldn't stand the mess.

The boy rubbed his tender head

"You don't have to do that every fuck'n morning" he gritted out

"Language" Kaname chided

The boy bloated out his cheek pouting. Another thing Kaname wouldn't let

go, Zero's cursing problem. Not that, that stopped him, he just made it a point to say it

away' from the chocolate haired '_**bozo**_' .He snickered a little at his nickname for the

Pureblood, sure it was childish but it was humiliating; why complicate that?

The two left Zero running slightly ahead. Kaname took him to Cross's home a few hours

before crossover everyday now that school had also gave him an excuse to see

his other beloved Yuuki. He probably be running around trying to take control of every

coming and going at the Academy if it weren't for Zero. The boy could physically feel

when Kaname was run down, it was a shadowy ache in his muscles and at worse of times

a thrumming in his head. So he cut his work back,spending more time with those he considered family.

"Yuuki!" The girl looked behind her,she had been scanning the woods for them in the opposite direction.

"Zero!"She ran the distance in a leap throwing herself at the larger boy, rambling on about missing them and other things.

"What,no hug for your Nii-san"

"Kaname-sama!"She hugged his legs,melting his heart a stood quietly by as his _guardian_' picked up his _sister_'.Yuuki giggled in glee as kaname spun her around.

"Now where's Cross-san Yuuki?"

Speak of the devil and he will come,Kaien Cross was proof of that as he jumped from the

Bushes, zero side stepped him bashing his elbow into the Chirman's hard gold covered head.

"Ahh my precious duaghter, he cried, Zero doesn't like me anymore" he sniffed hugging on the tiny the two were distracted Kaname kneeled down before Zero.

"I'll see you tonight"

The boy nodded mutely, staring at the hated being away from

Zero, worrying over if he would be alright, wondering what he was could

defend himself of that he was sure,but still…But he couldn't take Zero with him,last time

was disastrous.(but that's a story best left for another day)

"Have fun, and keep a watch on those two before they hurt somebody" He got another

nod but with more 'd take it,he gave the child a hug holding him to his

chest,the boy gripping his separated and returned to the two lunes one crying and the other dancing around frantically.

**Well there it is,I know it's a bit of a filler but ti's all leading up to something,so stick with me here.**

**AND PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I really love it when you do,and it tells me if you like the direction it's going or if you think my story's going down the toilet.**

**I want to thank everybody who already read,favorited,and followed this story and/or myself so far.**

**As for my other stories,I'll update those soon,but since this my most popular one,I updated it first.**

**Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4 the dream

**Thanks to my reviewers and I hope this short chapter is more exciting for everyone,so enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Knight,just this story**

Zero stared out his window,Cross had attempted _again_ to escort yuuki and him all the way to class,causing the still tired boy to have to race around campus with Yuuki at his heels for them to lose the emotional he was ragid and very,he yawned, let his head lay down cacooned between his arms.  
**dream sequence**  
A tall woman was walking towards him,she had long silver blonde hair,the light kept switching between the two colors."Hello?"  
The woman paid him no mind and kept walking.

"Hey Lady!I'm talking to you"

He reached out right as she was about to bump into him,only for his hand to go could still see his hand as she walked up his arm and right through him,it made his insides curl and his spine to didn't turn back around,just kept walking forwards. Zero being the ever curious ran behind gown she wore trailed behind her,he couldn't quite make out its details or any of hers for that matter;she was a ghost.  
He noticed where she was walking to,it was him?All the details were there,except something was off,like looking at your ran ahead of her to the boy,his hair was longer than Zero's near his shoulders and up close he saw he was at least half an inch shorter than ,on the boy's wrist,was a tiny  
scar a shade lighter than the moonlight skin it sat on,outlined in a pink flesh was a scar he remembered.

*"Zero look,look!"  
Above his head was Ichiru high up in the old oak by there house,he was swinging from a branch waving,the only thing keeping him in the tree was his foot lodged in a crevice.  
"Ichiru!" The boy was too excited to notice the cracking limp and looked curiously down at his brother  
"Nii-san?"  
"Look!"Zero pointed at the braking branch,Ichiru following his brother's finger,his eyes grew wide.  
"Ahhh,help!"  
"Jump,I got you!"Ichiru let go pulling his foot free and began falling the long distance air flew up over his face,his arms floating above him,momentum/gravity pushing him down faster and faster.A corkscrewed branch caught his wrist and tore the skin[open].He squeezed his eys shut in pain.  
Omph,Zero had caught him,the two tumbled to the ground.  
"You alright Ichi?"His twin showed his brother his winding cut on his wrist.  
"It's not so bad"he pulled a hankerchief from his pocket,never so glad his mom made them carry the wrapped it around tieing it tight.  
"There"  
"You're hurt too!"Zero blinked,and folowed his brother's line of sight,sure enough there waas a rock stuck in his leg spouting blood.  
"It's no big deal"he blushed embarrassed at not noticing it before.  
"It's bleeding!we have to get it out!"  
Zero was a brave little boy,but he was also eight years old and liked to avoid pain of any kind,that included somebody pulling a rock out of his leg.  
"I'm fine,really you don't neeeeah!"thump His brother had tackled him down sitting on top of him and grabbing for his leg.  
"Ichiru really,you don't Aw!stop already!"When he opened up his eyes[he'd shut them when he got tackled]There was his brother holding out the bloody rock with a gleeful smile on his face.  
"There"He put the rock back on the ground,to pull out his own hankie tieing around the little hole,now leaking had already began there hunter training that one bandage injuries immediately.  
Ichiru stayed on top of him until the bleeding stopped,soaking the once light blue hankerchef a redish black.

"Zero! Ichiru!Come back in,it's getting dark!"

His mother's voice slowly faded away,Zero looked at the boy again.

"Ichiru!"He looked over at him in the eyes,they looked tired,worse than when they were little kids in training,when his illness would act up.

Ichiru never spoke only mouthed out _'zero'_

He felt himself pulling away,he fought it,grabbing at his brother.

"No,Ichiruuu!"

He woke with a gasp

"Awake now Mr. Kiryuu?"

His balding math teacher had an angry scowl scrunching up his pudgy face so bad his glasses were at the tip of his piggy nose.

'Crap'

**Thanks for reading,and please review :3**


	5. Chapter 5 nii-chan

**Look!this chapter's long *big anime eyes***

**well for me *rubs head sheepishly***

**I know it's been a bit of a wait for this update,the reason for that is right as I was about to post/finishing up my editing,my internet went meant I had to edit over,which with some mumbling and grumbling isn't a too much of a bother,unfortunately I was taken away by a project that forced all my attention on it instead:(In fact it might have been longer but after being forced into a seriously long! paper,so I thought what the hell! XD**

**I'll post this tonight,since you've all been so patient with me,which I think you for-no flamers haha**

**then again now I can't make smores aww *Oh well * :D  
**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing,but what I make up**

**Anyways on with the story!**

Kaname was sitting in class high in the back,he was supposed to be watching the class,making sure they behaved themselves but he felt his nostalgia pull him away.

Back when things were still rocky between the two.

It had been three weeks since they had formed the bond,there a semi-peaceful armasted between the talked very seldomly,disappearing off with Yuuki every time Kaname brought him to talk to when kanme called Zero wouldn't show unless either Yuuki was pulling back to the building or Cross called hurt like hell to the Pureblood,the bond screaming out to him,while the boy just remained mono toned and worried him,there was something obviously wrong,he just didn't know was a tornado not yet fully formed,he only had hazy guesses and could only wait for it to appear.

Kaname had knew that Zero was a full fledged vampire now,and he thought Zero had 'd even given the boy a container of blood tablets,he himself was now trying to get used to the wasn't very pleasant but it had been doing the trick until recently,he had to drink at least double of what he was then he felt hunger pangs in the bottom of his stomach,his throat was always just a little to dry making him crave for a drink to ease the burn.

They had just returned from visiting the little Cross family,and Kaname was noticed how pale Zero was,he was panting every time he thought Kaname was too far away to notice,sweat plastered his bangs to his the Pureblood asked what was wrong he snapped 'nothing,I just ran too much!'

Even more disconcerting Yuuki had whispered to him as he hugged her good-bye that she was worried,Zero fell down while they were playing in the woods and it took him a really long time to get wish he could blame it on tripping or a dizzy spell came over the Pureblood he reached out and grabbed a chair to steady himself.

'That shouldn't have happened Pureblood's even without drinking for months wouldn't get dizzy,and he had been drinking'

'Were the tablets failing?'

One thought came to mind 'Zero'

His tiny body wouldn't be able to handle the lack of blood if the tablets were as good as rotten grape juice to him.

He decided to retrieve his and his charge's tablets for already had his in his pants pocket nearly knocked on Zero's door but ehen he didn't get an answer he went was no where in site,so he looked around for the familiar little checked the obvious first the table and desk,but he looked at where he showed Zero he had placed container looked undisturbed,he picked it up,then popped the lid open and looked,it was almost completely full,hardly a tablet missing.

"Oh no"

It explained everything,the hunger,the dizziness,the hunger,the thirst,it wasn't his own. it was Zero' heart raced as he ran through the Moon dorms screaming out "Zero!' frantically.

The lack of answer cause him to go on auto pilot,he checked one room throughly then moved could feel the boy's pain now that he knew where the foreign feelings were coming from.

Then he stopped,slapping himself,the 'bond'. He focused on it,letting it pull him to the boy.

He found Zero on the floor of his own personal had zero gone here?the last place he would of checked for him.

He was kneeled over on the floor by the toilet hugging himself."Zero,Kaname bent over the prone form pulling it into his own,can you open your eyes for me?"

The silverette could only squint as he panted for breath."Here,you have to take one on these,they'll make you feel better."He pulled out the container pouring a few into his hand trying to push the tablets into Zero's mouth but he clamped it shut,denying them entry.

"Zero" His voice was lower,more commanding. " . .This." The little hunter stayed stubburn,refusing the blood Kaname reduced to begging

"Please,Zero.I know you don't want to drink blood,but you have to at least take these,you have to!"come on,please!"

Zero's breathing was even worse as he tried to suck in lungfuls of air through his nose,making sickening sounds.

"Can't"

"W-what"

"Can't t-take. pills m-make me sick."

Kaname brushed the sweat soaked bangs from Zero's face gently.

"Sick how?"

"p-puke"

The chocolate haired teen paused in hsi minastrations,then began sweeping the hair back again.

"So you haven't eaten at all,in the last few weeks?"

"na-ah" Zero shook his head,sweat pouring down his face.

"Ok,he sighed,Zero we're going to have to do something,and you may not like it"

The boy stared at him,his eyes glazed over,much longer and he'd probably start shaking

He took his hand from behind Zero's head placing it on his lap as he reached over the silverette to make a deep cut into the opposite pooled at the wound,dripping down on Zero's moth/around Zero's mouth on Zero's lips.

The boy didn't protest,and soon enough Kaname wrist was being suckled by a pair of tiny he felt his own nausea ease,Zero released his wrist with an audible pop'.

"Feeling better?"

The boy's head bobbed up and down until finally it rested against his chest asleep.

Kaname sat,his slashed wrist already healed over,as he ran his fingers through the now pink tinted hair.

Looking down at the angelic face he felt his insides tingle"Well this certainly complicates things"

Kaname would of continued dreaming on,if not for the burst of panic and anguish hadn't came through the bond slamming into him full stood,and glided down the steps,out the knew Tukuma could handle the class,right now he had more important things on his mind to deal with._zero_

He was on the path between would ending soon for the Zero's[and yuuki's] class hoped he'd find the boy there,usually he wouldn't skip especially when Kaname had seen him off himself,but..There had been those days when Zero would be too tired to go and would sneak back into the dorms to catch up on his sleep.

'Please don't let this be one of those days'

Then just as sudden as it had came,the feelings were gone;replaced by relief and melancholy,and tinges of worry

The Pureblood narrowed his eyes in concentration,feeling the bond,it was calm but still he sent out reassurances and whispered questions

He recieved placating peace and forced boy was in trouble,but not the kind that had the vampire up in sighed,and ran a hand down his had been a nightmare,and somebody,probably the balding pig man that taught his 'd have to admonish the boy for sleeping,but he could never hold it against body craved the dreamy stuff and there just weren't enough peaceful houres in the night.

Knowing that Zero was at least physically alright he sighed in relief and began his trek to the Moon was no point in going back to class,he'd only interrupt it further.

[oh and he had no interest in being bombarded in frantic questioning]

note*Since Yuuki and Zero are only in junior high,they're considered too young too be Night class takes itself to class near the end of Day classes to avoid being caught,using empty sections of the school to have there first class,after the school is empty besides them.

Somewhere else

Ravens flew into the villa window.A woman in a sakura kimono glided across the walkway"Ichiru" she cooed.A small boy with silver hair looked up from the fragile looking blonde girl he had cradeled in his arms.

"H-hai"

"You miss your brother don't you"The boy wavered but nodded at last

So do I,he was always so had a viocuous gleam in her eye,I think it's time to visit my other favorite childe.

A sense of horror rose up in Ichiru as he held the girl tighter,in a worried embrace-nii-chan-"

*Yes ichiru really did see Zero,this scene happened after Zero disappeared* "I may go back and write that scene in"

**I hoped you enjoyed it,I'll try to update soon**

**And Special Thanks to everybody who's reviewed on The Bonds We Make.**

**Please review and tell me what you think,or pm me if you have questions ^_^**


End file.
